Price of Freedom
by grEMLin eVil
Summary: Some one is killing the Bladebreakers. Are they


**Title: The price of freedom.**

**Summary: Someone is killing off the Bladebreakers. Will someone else work out who it is before it is too late?**

**Rated: I'm not sure...I wish they had an M 15. All right then, about PG-13.**

**Themes: Horror (sort of), romance (kinda), Humour (not really)**

**Author: grEMLin, with help from spud and Kairi**

**Relationships: Kai/OC (actually, it's the killer, but don't tell Kai)**

**Disclaimer: We should all know that grEMLin doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters, so don't sue her. Thanx.**

I lay still in bed, thinking. I think too much. About life, about small things. Mostly about the poor bastards I've killed. Yeah, the people **I'VE** killed. Only 17 years old. Kinda scary!

Ah well...about time I got up. My brother will wonder where the hell I am. Apparently Boris has an assassination he wants me to.

2 hours later.

I wish Boris would stop pacing. It's starting to annoy me. I almost want to kill him too.

"Assassinate the Bladebreakers. All of them. Especially Kai."

Boris paused. Grrr...I hate his voice!

"I don't care how you do it, as long as it's done."

I just nod. My older brother, Tala, stirs beside me.

"But make sure Tyson suffers!"

I almost laugh out loud. Tala has such a mean streak for someone so stupid.

Next day.

It's official. Mr. Dickinson is a bumbling old freak.

Though I have to admit it, he does have an eye for talent, considering that he spotted me out of all those 1 billion teenagers.

Things went just as Boris said they would. Bloody idiot, always has to be right...And now, I'll be joining the Bladebreakers, as the 6th good for nothing team member.

Apparently Mr Dickinson is introducing me to the Bladebreakers tomorrow, which means I should kill Kenny tonight.

Shouldn't be too hard.

Next day.

"I'm so sorry, boys."

Mr. Dickinson has introduced me to the Bladebreakers, and PLEASE, ANYONE, GET ME AWAY FROM THEM!!!!

"I heard about Kenny. A tragedy."

Mr. Dickinson is STILL talking.

"How can you talk about it as if it is an accident?!? He was murdered!" said Tyson.

I almost roll my eyes. Yeah, duh, he was murdered.

"No Tyson," says Mr Dickinson gently. "It was an accident. A blading accident."

Geez, don't make me sick!

"What? Kenny ACCIDENTLY cut his own throat? And ACCIDENTLY destroyed Dizzi, the only witness?"

I'm surprised. I didn't think Tyson was this smart?

3 days later.

What's the time?!? These stupid boys are STILL awake, talking. I need to kill one of them already! Ah, finally, a clock. 1:15! In the morning! Grrr...

"Hey guys. Do you have any idea what time it is?" I say as I walk into their room, even managing a yawn.

"Hi Kairi! Sorry, we're still a little upset about Kenny..."

Max. I shudder, knowing these stupid boys will mistake my hatred for fear. I sit down next to Kai. Tala told me what a prick this guy is, but after spending a couple of days around him, I kinda like him. For a jerk. He's cold, and doesn't say much, a bit like me.

1hour 45 minutes later.

The Bladebreakers are finally asleep. It's 3:00 in the morning. Kai is lying here next to me. I can hear him breathing, feel his heartbeat...Shit, I have to stop thinking about him. I have to hate him...Don't I? Considering that I will kill him in the end?

Slowly, I stand up, and walk over to Max's bed, drawing my blade as I walk. I launch it, and using the razor sharp edge, I slice through little Maxie's throat. Just like I did with Kenny.

Easy as winking.

Next morning.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"

What? Oh, yeah. Max. Oops, I forgot. I roll over straight onto Kai. Max wasn't the only thing I forgot...both of us tumble to the floor.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"

I quickly stand up and look around. Max's body and the bed he had been sleeping in were soaked with blood.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"

I just had to stop Tyson screaming. Walking over I slap him across the face. He turns and stares at me. So too do Kai and Rei.

"I know you and Max were really close, and I'm sooo sorry about this all, and it's really horrible that..." I stop to glance over at what was left of Max, trying not to laugh. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm sick, but hey! This is really amusing!

"Please don't scream again, Tyson."

"You sick bitch! Next thing you're going to tell me it was a GOD DAMNED ACCIDENT!" yells Tyson, basically spitting on me.

"Tyson..." I say pleadingly. I mean, come on, who would want to have to listen to his whining voice?

Rei takes a deep breath and says," I'm going to ring the police."

Kai and I nod, and Tyson just continues to glare at me.

I guess it's a good thing that I kill with a beyblade. As long as I remember to clean the blood off my blade, there's no trace, no sign it was me. Nothing.

1 hour later.

I've managed to convince Ray that I'm scared shitless; Tyson that I care about Max and Kenny; and Kai that I love him.

Though now I think about it, I release that it's true.

I'm scared that I'll be caught. I care that Max and Kenny are dead ('cause if they aren't, I'm in big trouble).

And Kai? Well, yes, I do love him. But it's not my fault...if I blame Kai, would it make it easier to kill him?

Next day.

Maybe I should raise my fee for stress? See if I can squeeze any more money out of Boris. He probably wouldn't buy it though.

Mr. Dickinson came over here with the police. He has finally admitted about murder. About time too.

So now Ray, Kai, Tyson and I are being moved into a maximum-security apartment.

I think it's funny. I'm the one they're trying to keep away from, the killer, and I'll be living with them, knowing all the passwords.

Could life be any easier?

Next day.

Damn!!! Why cameras? Why?!?

This stupid apartment has 24-hour video surveillance. I could take me years to work out were the blind spot is so that I can kill these GOD DAMNED BOYS!

10 minutes later.

I'm laughing so much I've almost made myself sick. Those stupid boys just think that I have taken one to many anti-depressants, so they're leaving me alone.

I have worked out the blind spot. Yes, the one and only weakness in this place.

Or to be more exact, Tyson worked it out. That's way it's so funny. I mean, come on! Tyson?

Here I was, totally freaking out, when Tyson walks in and says, "Man, I'm glad they didn't put cameras in the bathroom or toilet. "

Gee, thanks Tyson, now I can kill you!

1 and a half hours later.

It's the middle of the night. I'm so tired. It took all my energy just to act normal.

Ray's in the bathroom. As soon as the other's piss of, I'll be able to exterminate him.

25 minutes later.

Well, what's done is done. Ray is officially dead. Poor Mariah.

I suppose I should get to bed. I turn towards the door. Oh shit. Tyson is standing there, staring. Here we go...

Make that 4 down, 1 to go...

In the morning.

I feel strange inside. Not guilty. Just...strange. The bathroom is filled, over flowing, with blood. Honestly, I never thought 2 people could produce that much blood.

Kai was pretty shocked. It would really hurt him to know that it was me who did this.

Huh. They call that irony.

"Want to know how I did it?"

Kai was sitting on the bed, as far away from that bathroom as possible.

"What?"

"How I got past the cameras, silly!"

Kai's expression slowly changes from confusion to horror.

"You...you...killed?"

"Yep. Just like I'm going to kill you. And nobody will know. Because, my dear Kai, I can leave any image of myself doing something normal, while really, I'm in the bathroom, committing murder. But with you, I don't have to go the extremes. My colleagues will have me outa here before the police come."

I grin and draw my blade.

"It helps working for a bunch of mad scientists."

"Who's paying you?"

"Why, you're darling grandfather of course. Who else would pay so much for so little?"

3 weeks later.

Tala sat down in front of me. I know I must look terrible. I haven't eaten for about a week. Not after...

But it's easier not to think about it. To try and move on. Only, I can't. Not in this case.

Kai. The only constant thought in my head. I think I might be going crazy. If I wasn't totally out of it to begin with.

"Kairi, I know hoe you feel,"

Whoa, way off the mark there, bro. Lying through your teeth and all that. Not that I care. How can I?

12 hours later.

"Where is that god damned girl when I need he?!?"

"I'm here, sir!" I call out to Boris.

"Ah, so you are. The master has a little job for you."

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no."

"Really? Well, you might have a bit of difficulty finding a new job." Boris smiled at his own joke. I smiled back.

""You're right. Perhaps one last murder - no wait – what is it you and Voltaire call them? Assassination, isn't it?"

Boris frowned, suspicious. He was unsure about what I was saying.

"Only because it's you, Boris dear," I finish.


End file.
